


Eyes of death

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Death, F/M, Have No Idea How To Tag This, I had a brain, it's short, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Did she go to others?  Or only to me.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Eyes of death

Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever know what she meant to me.

I suppose it’s a bit late to wonder that now. I suppose I should have considered how she felt sooner, why her being near me made me feel like that, did I really hate her? Or did I just blame hate for the intensity of the way I felt when I was around her because hate was the only strong emotion I ever knew? It’s entirely possible.

It’s funny, laying here thinking about it, my life, her.

I certainly hadn’t planned to die, and most definitely not like this, though I cannot say I am surprised by it. Oh I already know how it’ll be reported, I’d come to the same conclusion myself. Clearly a tragic hunting accident. Surely nothing more. It was a clean shot, and dogs had set upon him before the hunter even knew what happened.

That's exactly how it looked. The man might face trial but he’ll probably go free, or serve a short term because, well, accidents happen and why spoil the life of a young man in his prime for an accident?

It's no different than anything I’ve ever known. Hrmph, and people wonder why I hate so much… Ah but I guess Hate is easier. I hum lightly to myself considering the site, it’s not pleasant, there is blood everywhere… _everywhere_

No no no not pleasant at all, far too sudden to be amusing, and much to ugly, at least I had some finesse. The girl whose ghostly fingers shot me down had died beautifully, elegance and poise, as a woman deserves. 

I will openly admit I don’t much care for killing women, Why should I? What good I had in my life only ever came from women. My mother, A teacher when I was young, and ‘Her’. All kind, all good, all beautiful.

I know not all women are that good but it is those women who stood as a shield to all… well ok most. I can’t... couldn’t allow witnesses, that would just ruin the entertainment.

Getting arrested wasn’t in my plans either after all.

It was sheer bad luck that had put her on my path. A pretty young woman enjoying a warm evening, who had simply followed the winding path with no plan or thought. She’d been so frightened. It was only right to kill her quickly. Why draw out her suffering? I may have had to kill her but I could never make her suffer for her poor fortune. Not like the man she’d seen before I’d struck.

How could I have ever guessed Some spectre of her would lead a vengeful brother right to me? I don’t believe in spirits… didn’t. I suppose it’s a moot point now. After all what am I but a spirit looking down at my mangled form. And still even through all of this I can’t find myself to really feel anything other than inconvenienced. I suppose that’s the only sad thing about it, I don’t feel sad, or even angry.

I almost wish I could, but, I don’t, it is, what it is, the next inevitable step occurring earlier than preferred but not unexpected. Something catches my attention, and time I had though still was moving, it couldn’t be possible, shouldn’t be possible. The air stilled if I were breathing I’d have suffocated but she stood there just above me looking down at that cold grey body stained with blood, mangled in places by dogs.

She was beautiful, more so now, she exuded a power I had never felt before. Long black skirt trailed on the floor as she knelt at my side, slender pale hand passing over the corpse. No don’t touch it, don’t dirty yourself with that.

“Don’t say that, you were never dirty to me.”

The voice is stunning, not that I can hear it, but how clear it is ringing out pure through the thundering pressure of death. Wait… she… was speaking to me.

“I’m so sorry, I should have acted sooner… should have found some way to stop you, to help you be better.” she murmured standing and turning, she is beauty unmatched. Red horns grow proudly from golden blond streaked with the faintest pink as if blood had stained her. Eyes Blood red and hot fire yellow.

She reached out and for a wild, insane moment I wanted to step back. I wanted to run from her and never know what she wanted. Don’t touch me, don’t try and change me.

I’m not worthy of you

“I won’t reply to that, I can’t right now… You’re coming to hell.” hell? Ha of course I was, I was bound for that the instant I was born, he wanted it that way, Maybe I would have been different, but all those good things he had taken, why bother, he showed me the world of hate and death and I learned to love it, to thrive in it, to find joy in what I could and not let it trouble me when it was taken.

I feel strange. Everything feels, wrong in a way I couldn’t put into words if I could have spoken at all, and then all I know is the dark, Life fades, I can’t find myself caring, I feel something, a brush a touch it is gentle a caress.

It is all

It is nothing

I am

I was

It is

It could be

It blooms

It dies

What is all and nothing, within and without?

It is I as I am it

**_STOP_ **

I hum lightly as I approach the building, the sign lit up on the roof declared ‘HAPPY HOTEL’ what a silly name, but that was one of many changes I thought I would lend my hand to. Ah but how fun it would be! I can’t rightly say why she caught my attention, oh the song was silly and delightful in a way I rarely got to enjoy since coming here, but there might be more to it, I am certain of it.

Either way the intrigue of seeing if she can pull off this silly idea is enough to bring me here. That and the curious tickle in my brain is new enough for me to stay my hand and not just destroy the place and draw my amusement from their suffering.

I knock lightly, knuckles rapping on the smooth wood, the building isn’t in the best condition but that can be fixed, it used to be quiet fine from what I can see. Can fix that up easily enough.

I hear the latch and pull back standing fully A showman is never introduced leaning or surprised, but when my eyes snap open and grin

“He-” the door slams...

“-llo.” I try again when it’s opened once more only to be slammed in my face again, how odd, how odd indeed… and yet so amusing, I got a better look and found myself wanting, something, that thing. It tickled in my mind, she is… 

She is…

_“If you remember, come find me… I’ll wait. I’ll wait forever… for you to remember me I love you, and that’s why you’re coming to hell.”_


End file.
